


Takin' Risks

by itsidhrenniel



Series: Firsts & Vane. [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsidhrenniel/pseuds/itsidhrenniel
Summary: So many things we're capable of with the right person.





	Takin' Risks

It was a sin, but so were their lives. Therefore, would it be so wrong? No, not at all.

 

So, that morning right after she woke up she went over Eleanor‘s office, then sent a kid to tell Charles she needed to talk to him. She made sure to tell him how important it was that he came over where she was. It had been half an hour since then, so he should be close.

 

Just the thought of it made her wet.

 

Whatever happened to her? She used be such an innocent girl, scared of kisses even. And now, look at her, with a see-through gown, no underwear, and wanting to be fucked- not just in a public place, she could’ve chosen the beach for that, no, in her sister’s office. The same sister that used to have a relationship with Charles and was still in love with him. If there was a hell, she was going head first to it, but she didn’t care at all.

 

Someone knocked at the door and it brought her back from her thoughts. She cleared her throat and told them to come in. She hoped it was Charles and not someone else wanting to do business, she didn’t have time for that. To her relief, it was indeed Charles. He looked like he had been woken up- mad face included. But soon as he saw her, it lighted up. She had to look down to hide a blush, then ran a hand through her hair to blame it on the hot weather.

 

“What was so important that couldn’t wait ‘till tonight?”

 

“Me,” she said out of breath. It was a curious thing, the power he had over her with a simple look. He wasn’t even touching her, but she was on fire.

 

She got up from the chair and walked up to him. Charles’s pupils dilated as soon as he saw her gown, the silhouette of her breasts and her nipples. He caught her when she was close enough, but before he could say anything, she crashed her lips against his. It was a forceful kiss, not the kind he was used to receive from her, and she was making sure this time he’d be the one marked for the world to see.

 

Charles lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She was expecting him to walk her to the table, but he chose the wall instead. He pressed her against it and, after making sure she wouldn’t fall, used his hand to remove the dress. To her disappointment, he tore it, but it was something she’d complain about later. More important things at hand.

 

Whatever she had become, she loved it. She was free, no weight forcing her to remain in the same spot forever. She was happier than she had ever been before. What more could she ask for? An orgasm. Yes, she could ask for one.

 

“You going to fuck me or what?”

 

He laughed in her ear. A breathtaking, sweet-sounding laugh that made her walls clench and forced her to strengthen her grip on his waist.

 

Charles bit down her earlobe and said: “are we in a rush?”

 

No, we aren’t, she thought. When in truth, she was. At least, the ocean between her legs. He was so much better at holding back. Now again, he had a lot more experience than her. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her, she smiled at him before she kissed him. Soft and slow at first. One of her hands went from his face to his crotch and as she did so, she began deepening the kiss, moaning into his mouth; she bit down his lip and he cussed, but it wasn’t painful, he was just rock hard. Her hand had went inside his trousers; his dick felt big in her hand but she still grabbed it, pumping it a few times. Then, she used his pre-cum to wet the length of his shaft, she didn’t want to hurt him.

 

She kept going on, even though she knew he might cum; would that be so wrong? No, if he did cum in her hand, then she’d go down to her knees; she would look up at him and lick off her hand, then she would move to his dick and do the same. She would make sure to look at him the whole time so he could have something to remember when he was at the sea. And she knew he would love it, he would dream with it. Perhaps even masturbate.

 

Charles let out an animalistic growl and she moaned at the sound of it. She made sure to be close to his ear, so he could hear how much she wanted him, how desperate she was to have him inside her, pounding into her until her legs shook and even walking was difficult. She wanted him to cum inside her, in her mouth, in her chest. All of him, that morning.

 

She arched her back, it pushed him a little further from her and he took the hint. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes and, as he chuckled, he moved her to the table, knocking what was on it before he laid her on it, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

 

“You either relax these,” he said, pointing at her legs. “Or I can’t get my cock out.”

 

He didn’t get to finish his sentence before she had unwrapped her legs and bit her lip.

 

With her naked, all he did was let his pants fall to the ground. She tried to take his shirt off too, but he stopped. He was fine with fucking her in Eleanor‘s office, with someone walking in on them and catch him naked waist-down, but that was as far as he could get. He still had a reputation to keep and being seen naked wasn’t a good thing to help that.

 

Charles entered in a quick, soft motion. He didn’t give her time to adjust because she didn’t need him, she had been waiting for it since she woke up. He pounded fast and hard into her, the thought of building up not even crossing his mind. He planned on fucking her more than once, if he took it slow he would fucking explode.

 

He laughed as he bent down to kiss her. “You’re insane.”

 

“That makes two of us.” She replied.

 

Their lips crashed in a kiss that felt eternal. She got so lost in his touch, the sensation of being full, loved, safe. Nothing could ever harm her so long he was there.

 

His hands touched all of her, pausing at her breasts and sides. Oh, how he loved her sides. He would grab and bruise her ribcage so much that when she got dressed or bathed and her hands touched them she would get goosebumps.

 

If she could spend the rest of her life in his arms… oh, the things she’d do for it to happen.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” Eleanor exclaimed. Not her nor Charles paid her attention.

 

No, too far gone to care about her presence. She could feel her abdomen clenching; her feet trembling. Charles’s back muscles were stiff enough to break. He bent over and pressed their foreheads together, she caressed his face and smiled- although he couldn’t see it. His vision was so blurred she was surprised he knew where her forehead was. In the distance, she could still hear Eleanor screaming, the sound of weeping reached her ears too. She took no pleasure on her sister’s pain, but she couldn’t ignore the feeling of triumph in her chest. Charles moaned and groaned, letting himself go without minding the public. That seemed to anger Eleanor even more, for she tried to get between them. Charles pushed her to the side, perhaps a little too harsh as she fell to the ground. She looked at her sister and, for a short moment she wanted to ask Charles to stop. Then, she remembered all the awful things that Eleanor had done to her and that thought disappeared; she looked at him again and nothing else mattered again. As her nails scratched his back, she felt him cum. Short after, her back arched and she was cuming too. He thrusted two or three times more before pulling out.

 

Eleanor was still weeping on the floor, but Charles ignored her. He had a smile on his face as he put his pants on. “Can’t wait for that kid of mine to be born,” he said. Then, he kneeled so that his face would be close to her stomach and kissed it.

 

“Me neither.”


End file.
